Who Can You Trust?
by lauraosnes
Summary: 25 years have passed since the battle against Gaea and the Seven are living their lives with their families. But, life is never perfect. Something is arising and taking control of demigods. When their kids are attacked, the kids don't know who to trust anymore. They run away and it's up to the Seven to find them. Can they convince them it's safe to go home? {SYOC Next Generation}
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone, so i've had this idea for a story for a while and i finally decided to start it. i'm starting to get used to school so i'll have more time to write. and while i'm recovering from the end of PJO/HOO, i need to write a story with my fav characters. so, this is the story i decided to do. i couldn't fit all the information in the summery so here's an extended version.

_Summary- 25 years have passed since the battle against Gaea and the Seven are happily living their lives with their families. But, life is never perfect. Something is arising and taking control of demigods. When their kids are attacked by a group of people they thought they could trust, they don't know who to trust anymore. They run away and it's up to the Seven to find them. With the help of old friends, the Seven race against the clock to find their kids, especially when they find out a prophecy is involved. Even if they do find their kids, can they convince them that it's safe to go home? Or will they loose their kids forever?_

that's the extended summery. so, yeah, this story is a next generation story cause i love those stories so much. plus, i can't help but think of how the gang would be as parents. this story is going to test the gang as parents and test there kids as well. this is a syoc, and all that info with be below. here's a little look at what the gang's up to.

* * *

><p>25 years have passed since the war against Gaea and since then, the gang's lives have returned to normal. Well, as normal as it can be for a demigod. The two camps are now one and everyone's lives are going great. The Seven, help run the camp and they love it. They reside in the housing area for past demigods and enjoy living a house away from each other.<p>

Percy and Annabeth helped each other get over all that happened to them during the war. Together, they've overcome whatever life throws at them and they married about about 3 years after the war ended. They were the first to get married out of the group and the first to move out of their godly parent's cabin and into the resident area of the camp. Annabeth helped design the new camp and teaches Greek and Percy helps teach sword fighting and combat with Jason.

Piper and Jason were married next. They got married about 6 months after Percy and Annabeth. They moved into the resident area as well and live next door to Percy and Annabeth. Piper helps handle the many affairs that happens at the camp and many go to her for relationship advice while Jason helps teach sword fighting and combat with Percy.

Leo was next to pop the question to Calypso. The two married a year after Piper and Jason. They moved across the street from Piper and Jason. Leo helps run all the fun activities at camp and is always there to help fix things. Calypso helps get the demigods settled when they first arrive at camp.

Frank and Hazel were the last to get married and it was a year and a half after Leo and Calypso did. They live next to Leo and Calypso and across from Percy and Annabeth. Hazel helps kids control there demigods powers and Frank teaches archery.

All of them of living their dream lives, but of course, nothing ever stays perfect for long.

* * *

><p>So that's a little look at what our heroes are up to. Now, about the SYOC. I need seven OCs for this story. Here's the parings and the number of kids they have<p>

Percabeth- 2 kids , 1 boy and one girl

Jasper- 2 kids (One is already taken by my OC) 1 boy is needed

Caleo- 1 or 2 kids

Frazel- 1 or 2 kids

The form will be on my profile and you must submit by PM. Make your character stand out because when I find something really cliche in a form, I stop reading. Also, USE THE FORM ON MY PROFILE. With my last SYOC, so many people didn't use the form I gave them and it annoyed me so much. I can't wait to read the forms from you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, so this is still open, and i'll post a list of characters I still need below. once I get all the OCs, then I'll start writing the story. for now, I'm going to write a little introduction to the characters in which the characters are writing a video blog about them. right now I'm going to write a short introduction to one of the characters I already have, the Caleo kid, Nina Valdez. enjoy.

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

I grabbed the camera from the shelf and brought it into my room, trying to find a good place to put it down. It wasn't easy, as my room was cluttered. There were towers of boxes full of markers and charcol and colorful pens and paints. In one corner, I had some of my building tools, the majority of them in the garage of the house. Clearing away a corner of my desk, I placed the tripod and camera down before turning the camera on and pressing record. I stepped back and sat on my bed before I began talking.

"Hi anyone who's watching this. I'm Nina and I'm currently 15 years old. I have short curly brown hair and brown eyes and I'm about 5'3''. I'm doing this whole video blog thing because someone had this great idea to keep records of important times in our lives so we can look back on them when we're older. I personally don't see the appeal, but I guess it's better then homework.

"Ok, what's important in my life? I recently became president of the art club at my school which I am very proud of. Thank you, thank you, hold the applause. I won an award for one of my projects in my woodworking class. I'm not failing any of my classes, so that's awesome! Man, this is harder then it looks," I said before grabbing a sheet of paper from my desk that the parents had given us to use for a reference for what to say when we recorded.

"Ok, talk about your family. Alright, I have a mom and a dad, and they're both demigods. Well, my mom's the daughter of a titan, but I still count that as something. My dad was apart of this quest a long time ago and their were six other kids who are pretty much family to us. I think it was one of their ideas to do this.

"What else do I say? I have a short attention span and I'm easily excited. And, huh, let me..." I started to say before I stopped. I smelled something coming from downstairs, the kitchen precisely. Tacos. Mhhm, I LOVE tacos.

"I smell tacos, which means this thing is over. Peace, I'm out," I said before getting up and racing downstairs, not even turning the record button off. Oh well, tacos are more important.

* * *

><p>So that's the lovely daughter of Leo and Calypso. What do you think of her so far? Tell me in a review.<p>

Now, about the SYOC. I still need more characters and I'll tell you those ones now.

**Percabeth**

Daughter- Open

Son- Taken by Keegan Jackson, created by BlackJack77

**Jasper**

Daughter- Taken by my character Autumn Marie Grace

Son- Open

**Caleo-**

Daughter- Taken by Nina Valdez, created by WaitingForLife2Begin

**Frazel**

Daughter- Open

Son- Open

Also, I'm going to need a child of Solangelo for the story. They won't be a main character, but an important one. You can submit for that character as well.

Note that just because you submitting a character and their spot is still open doesn't mean I didn't pick them, it just means I haven't decided yet.

The form is on my profile and remember to submit only through PM. I can't wait to read more OCs.

Until next time.


End file.
